Recently, as electronic appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic appliances, such as computers, portable communication devices, and so on, have been demanded in the art, and research has been conducted to develop such semiconductor devices. These semiconductor devices include semiconductor devices that can store data according to different resistance states. The semiconductor devices have a switching characteristic that allows them to switch between different resistance states according to an applied voltage or current. The semiconductor devices include, for example, resistive random access memories (RRAMs), phase change random access memories (PRAMs), ferroelectric random access memories (FRAMs), magnetic random access memories (MRAMs), E-fuses, etc.